Clover
by Killpurakat
Summary: SatAM ficlet. Bunnie wakes up in the middle of the night due to mechanical problems and goes to see Rotor. Written for insanepurin back in October, 2007 . Fluffy friend fic.


Pr0ntober ficlet: Clover!

Pairing: Bunnie and Rotor (Sonic the Hedgehog, SatAM)

Prompt: Clover

Author's Note: Forgive my mangling of Bunnie's accent.

Back in the month of October, 2007, Orin had a little something on her LJ for a thing called Pr0ntober, which meant writing romance fics during that month. I didn't feel like doing smut, but I came up with a few good ficlets. This was the best one (I think). Pure Bunnie and Rotor fluff for insanepurin, and posted here because it wasn't too bad of a fic overall.

(The other fics were a Naruto x Sonic crossover (Naruto/Espio) that I requested from Orin, but also wrote myself, and a FMA x Sonic crossover (Ed/Sonic) that Orin requested from me in return. May post those, but maybe not. We'll see.)

* * *

Bunnie grumbled under her breath, trying to get comfortable without fully waking up, although consciousness was returning entirely too fast. She tried twisting to one side, then the other. Flat on her back, curled up, on her stomach, nothing was working.

And now she was awake.

"Well, shoot," she hissed, turning on her bedside light. "Y'all pick the most inconvenient times, doncha?"

She glared at her metallic legs and torso, as if daring them to argue. A small buzz traveling up her spine and back down was her only reply, and she winced as she pulled herself out of bed.

The floor might have been cold—it was fall and getting nippy—but Bunnie didn't have to deal with that detail. In the back of her mind, she wished she did.

She wished she had to deal with annoyingly cold floors, and aching leg muscles, and brushing shed summer fur off of the soles of her feet, no matter how much that tickled.

All Robotnik's fault. Him and his machines and robots and that darned roboticizer that had ripped away those inconvenient things and left her feeling less than whole.

Bunnie snorted, snatching her house coat off its hook and preparing to trek to Rotor's hut. Bless that walrus's heart for putting up with her and her mechanical problems.

Yes, these metallic parts came with a new set of problems that just reminded her day in and out that she was only partly living. Luckily, her friends were there to constantly remind her of what life was about.

Rotor was always nice to her, especially helping her through the days when she thought about just laying down and giving up.

It was a cool night, but gorgeous. She paused for a moment to look up at the stars. They seemed quite close out here.

Her legs sent another buzz up her backside, reminding her of why she was out in the first place.

The stars weren't visible in Robotropolis, she sadly thought as she turned and continued towards Rotor's hut. Bunnie crossed her fingers that he would still be awake. She would hate to disturb his sleep just because she was having trouble in that department.

* * *

As a matter of fact, the walrus had fallen asleep earlier while working on a new idea. Rotor had awoken to find it closer to dawn than dusk and, in true scientific fashion, decided it would be more productive to stay awake and keep working from where he had left off.

Lucky for Bunnie, who happened to enter just as Rotor threw off the last of his drowsiness. He glanced up as she entered and tripped the small alarm by the door.

"Oh, hi Bunnie," he said, then glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

"Ah would be, but mah legs are acting up." She took off her robe and hung it on a jutting piece of machinery. "Ah keep feelin' a tingle runnin' up and down mah back and it's keepin' me from mah beauty rest."

Rotor nodded and cleared a small space on his table. "Well, let's see what the problem is." As Bunnie hopped up, he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it ain't like that. Just this buzz—" Bunnie made a small 'eep' suddenly as she sat down—"It just did it again!"

Rotor nodded, stroking his chin. If it wasn't painful, then it probably was nothing too dangerous or out of whack. "How often does it occur?"

"'Bout every minute or more, sugar," Bunnie sighed, trying to get comfortable on the hard table.

Rotor took out some of his finer, more delicate tools. "Okay, lean back carefully and turn slightly so I can see what's happening." Bunnie nodded and complied.

"Now, tell me if you feel it again." He watched carefully, looking to see if there were any muscle twitches of sparks or—

"There it was again!" Bunnie exclaimed. "Can ya see what the heck's causing that?"

Rotor knelt carefully to be eye level with Bunnie's tail—or more precisely under her tail where he had noticed something out of place—and pulled a pair of pliers from his stack of tools. Moving very slowly, he placed the pliers just to the left of her tail and clamped down on something small and green.

When he straightened, he smiled that nice guy smile of his and showed Bunnie what he had found.

A small clover hung from the pliers.

"I think this got wedged in between the metal and was causing you to feel all the slight vibrations of the gears inside your legs." Rotor placed the pliers and clover down. "You shouldn't feel it anymore."

Both rabbit and walrus waited for a full minute, with nothing happening. "Ah do believe it's gone!" Bunnie cried in delight. "Thank you so much, Rotor dear!"

"It was nothing, really," the blushing walrus stated, trying to brush off Bunnie's compliments. "You should probably go back to bed."

"You should too, sugar," Bunnie said as she retrieved her robe. She opened the door and almost stepped out before turning around.

"Good night," she whispered as she pecked Rotor on the cheek. "And thank you, mah hero." And then she was out and back to her bed for that beauty sleep she claimed she needed.

Rotor stood, half bent over his table with one hand plastered on his cheek, his face and neck red. Finally, on impulse, he began to put his tools away.

He picked up his pliers, taking the clover out of their grasp. He went to throw it away and stopped.

It was a four-leaf clover.

He paused, wondering what he should do with it. It had earned him a kiss from Bunnie, after all. He finally put it in his hat, hoping whatever little bit of luck it had possessed was not entirely spent and that Bunnie might visit him again later.

He enjoyed helping her, and though he hated Robotnik forever for forcing such torture on such a beautiful creature, he was glad his knowledge was being put to Bunnie's use.

He turned back to the discarded blueprint he had been working on earlier. Across the top were the large letters spelling "Deroboticizor." His finger traced one of the circuit pathways.

"So if we can isolate the current here, but allow it to loop around back here, maybe that would..."


End file.
